The Re-telling PonyProwl100
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: Optimus and his team is sent through a portal HWILE they were asleep BUT do they want to leave?


**PARINGS;**

 ** _Prowl and Fluttershy_**

 ** _Bumblebee and Sari_**

 ** _Optimus Prime and Twilight_**

 ** _Jetstorm and Rainbow Dash_**

 ** _Ratchet and Nurse Red Heart_**

 ** _Bulkhead and Applejack_**

 ** _Jetfire and Pinkie Pie_**

 ** _Jazz and Rarity_**

"Night guy's"said Sari as the autobot's had a long battle with the human villains that they had and the decepticon's over the shard of the allspark,"I hope tomorrow's better" said Bulkhead,Optimus looked at him and said"It will Bulked,we must stop the decepticon's at all costs",it was true..,the remaining decepticon's stayed on earth to cause chaos to the city and by some miracle by Primus,Prowl was back online.

"We've got a big day tomorrow and we're not getting any sleep by staying awake"said Ratchet,they all agreed and went to their rooms,BUT unknowingly to them a decepticon was smirking and created a large portal to send the autobot's to another dimension.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

What happened?"asked Ratchet as he started the to wake up,he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital..,"Ah..,you're awake dear"said a voice,he looked and saw a white pony with red hair and a symbol on her rhumb was a Red Cross,"Excuse me miss but where am I?"Ratchet asked,the pony blinked and replied"Your in Ponyville,you and your crew were found by the apple family","Ugg..,what happened?"Bumblebee asked.

"Nurse Red Heart,are they alright?"asked another voice, Nurse Red Heart looked and saw Princess Twilight Sparkle,she bowed in respect and said"They are well princess Twilight,thanks to the apple family",Twilight smiled and said"I'm greatful that you fixed them up" ,Bumblebee blinked and asked"Are you an alicorn?" ,Twilight blinked and was going to answer when another voice answered for her,"She's an alicorn and the princess of friendship".

They looked and saw a blue pegasus with rainbow main and tail,"It's fine,Rainbow Dash and besides they did fall out of the sky"said Twilight as she looked at the blue pegasus now named Rainbow Dash,Rainbow Dash sighed BUT glared at them..,"Let it go partner..,these boy's and that gal an't ordinary"said a western accent, Rainbow looked to Applejack and said"Ugg..,fine",JUST then a Pinkie Pie appeared out of no where,"Does this mean I have to throw party?"she asked.

"NOT in the hospital"explained Nurse Red Heart,a laugh was heard and Nurse Heart looked to Rarity and Flutter shy,"What's so funny?"asked Applejack,Rarity looked at her friend and replied"Pinkie Pie would never have a party in hospital BECAUSE if she does then she'll be thrown out before I could hug a guy",Nurse Red Heart rolled her eye's and said"When you're done joking around ..,you girls will show them around ponyville".

"WHAT??"yelled a angry voice,the girls looked and saw Princess Cadence and Twilight's older brother..,Prince Shining Armour carrying Flurry Heart,Nurse Red Heart hid behind Twilight for dear life,"I come here because Spike told me that my little sister was here and now their is a BOY!!"exclaimed Shining Armour,Cadence rolled her eye's and said"Please forgive my husband,he is protective of his sister..,any way,I am Princess Cadence of the Crystal empire and welcome to Equestria",Optimus smiled and said"My name is Optimus Prime..,the leader to the auto ponies",Bumblebee smirked and said"I'm Bumblebee ..,the fastest being on hooves",Prowl gave a rare smile and said"I'm Prowl..,I'm a cyber-pony",Bulkhead smiled and said"I'm Bulkhead..,the wrecker of the team",Ratchet gowled and said"I'm Ratchet..,field medical",Jetstorm and Jetfire smirked and said"I,m Jetstorm and I,m Jetfire ..,we're twin brother's",Jazz smiled and said"I'm Jazz.., another cyber-pony",Sari smiled and said"And I'm Sari ..,helper to the autoponies".

Twilight smiled and said"Girls if you don't mind",Rainbow Dash smirked and said"The one and only Rainbow Dash", Rarity smiled and said"Call me Rarity,darling's",Fluttershy hid her eye and said"I'm Fluttershy",then she hid and Pinkie giggled and said"I'm Pinkie Pie",Applejack chuckled and said"And y'all can call me,Applejack",Nurse Red Heart smiled and said"Great now that everypony knows each other..,then Twilight and the other's will show you ponies around",Prowl smiled and said"We are greatful ",Shining Armour WAS going to off at them BUT luckily Nurse Red Heart pushed him out with a little help from Cadence.

They walked out of the hospital,showing them around Ponyville and the greatest place to eat was Sugar Cube Cornner,where they made the MOST delicious treats and cakes in the world..,they even made the impossible 10 layered cake,which was amazing it took 20 ponies JUST to eat the whole thing,Optimus was amazed when they saw the castle where Twilight stayed at.

( **SN:** Optimus and Prowl are alicorn Prince's,Jettwins are pegasus,Jazz and Sari is a unicorn and Ratchet, Bumblebee is a earth pony.)

"And that's everything you need to know about Ponyville" said Twilight as she finished the tour,JUST then Apple bloom appeared and said"Applejack,Applejack..,we need you back on sweet apple acres,because the vampire fly bat is gonna eat it all if we don't get it down from the trees ",Applejack gasped and asked"Bulkhead can you help me ?"he nodded and ran with Applejack to the farm,"Hey Jetstorm wanna race?"asked Rainbow Dash,Jetstorm smirked and said"You're on",Rarity looked at Jazz and asked"Jazz,dearie can you be a gentlecolt and help me with my shop?",Jazz smiled and said"Sure".

"Hey Jetfire,wanna help with baking cookies?"Pinkie asked the other twin who happily smiled and said"Sure" ,Ratchet walked away and he stopped when he heard," Ratchet just be gentle with her"said Twilight as Ratchet nodded and continued to walk away,"I need to go check on my animals"said Fluttershy,"I will accompany you"said Prowl and Fluttershy blushed BUT didn't mind at all, Bumblebee and Sari decided to go and hang with the CMC's,while Optimus and Twilight went to the library.

 ** _WITH APPLEJACK_**

"Thanks Bulkhead for helping me me out with the apple family..,sorry I asked"Applejack said as carried a load of apples back to the farm,"For the 100th probably 1000th time..,don't worry"said Bulkhead as he carried 2 loads of apple's to the farm,Applejack giggled and said"I know BUT I can't help,but feel bad when I asked you",Bulked groaned.

"You might wanna give up,Bulkhead because Applejack is just a stubborn pony"said Granny Smith,Applejack rolled her eye's and said"I'm not that stubborn",Granny Smith looked at Big Mac and asked"Is Applejack stubborn?",Big Mac looked at Granny Smith before replying"Yep" ,Apple jack glared at Big Mac but he went back to work,"So tell me,Bulkhead where are you from anywho?"asked Granny Smith,Bulkead smiled and replied"I'll tell you and maybe after my story I can work for a bit before taking another break",they agreed while Granny sat in a rocking chair and Applejack on the ground.

( **SN:** Sorry I couldn't make it long,I don't know much about Farm life so I had to cut it short.)

 **WITH RAINBOW DASH**

"Hey Crash,who's the new colt?"asked Spitfire as Rainbow and Jetstorm we're preparing for a race, Rainbow looked at her and replied"The new-B is Jetstorm ",Spitfire smirked and asked"You gonna race the new-B? ",Jetstorm smiled and said"I will happily race Rain'bow ",Rainbow smirked,"And I will PROBABLY beat Rain'bow in a race"said Jetstorm with a slyly smirk.

"What me to time?"Spitfire asked,Rainbow looked to Jetstorm who looked back at her thinking 1 thing, _IT'S ON...,_ Rainbow and Jetstorm stretch up while Spitfire smiled and said"On you're marks...",they smirked when Spitfire shouted"GO !!",they were off in 20 seconds, leaving behind a trail of dust,Rainbow was in the lead BUT Jetstorm was catching up and fast,Rainbow smirked and said"Let's see you keep up",and with that she flew faster.

Jetstorm looked around and saw a tree branch looked like a Y and had rope next to it,he smirked and using his wings to help him fly..,he tied the rope to the odd shaped tree and he created a slingshot,he smirked and jumped on the rope,while pulling the slingshot back and far enough,he let it go and he went flying right passed, Rainbow and crashed into the ground,"Jetstorm are you alright?"asked Rainbow Dash as she ran over with Spitfire which Jetstorm laughed and replied"That was awesome ",Rainbow fainted lightly and asked" How did you survive that fall?",Jetstorm laughed and said"I have no idea".

 ** _WITH RATCHET_**

"Um..,can I help you?"asked Nurse Red Heart as a male colt was TRYING to flirt with her,Ratchet was watching this go on and muttering some odd language,"Nurse Red Heart,you're heart is so big that I love you"said the colt as he terribly flirted with her,Nurse Red Heart laughted nervously and said"That's sweet of you",the colt smiled and said"And I like a mare whose got a big flank",the colt was slapped and Ratchet was trying NOT to laugh.

"I think that's enough terrible flirting..,now if you are done. .,I think the nurse would like to go and do her work"said Ratchet,the colt growled BUT Ratchet pushed him out and said"Please come back when you're actually injured", with that he threw the colt out,"You didn't have to do that, you know"said Nurse Red Heart,Ratchet smiled and said "I know BUT you got spunk",Nurse Red Heart smiled BUT then heard,"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT FALL JET STORM?!?"yelled Rainbow Dash,Nurse Red Heart and Ratchet looked to Jetstorm,Rainbow and a another pegasus.

"What is going on?"Ratchet asked,Rainbow looked at him and replied"When Jetstorm and I we're racing..,Jetstorm made some sort of slingshot and catapult right into the finish line BUT he fell and survived,no pony should survive that fall,not even a healing spell will help..,so I decided to bring him here in case that he broke something",Nurse Red Heart shook her head and said"Young ponies these day's..,can't teach them and can't get rid of them" ,Ratchet's eye's widened when he heard those lines.

( **SN:** Fan's of the Transformers Animated show,should know what Nurse Red Heart is talking about.)

 ** _WITH FLUTTERSHY_**

"Thanks Prowl for walking me over to my cottage"said Fluttershy as she blushed slightly,Prowl smiled and said" Happy to help besides I like nature",they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and saw a zebra was standing there with a a flask,"Zecora did you bring the erb?"asked Fluttershy,the zebra nodded and replied"I have mixed the ingredients to once told,I have journeyed far from my home to bring you this erm".

( **SN:** Sorry I don't rhyme that well.)

Zecora handed the flask to Fluttershy,and with that she took her leave...,Fluttershy opened the door and saw Herry had come out and glared at Prowl,"Now,now Herry ..,Prowl is a friend NOT an enemy"said Fluttershy as she smiled at the bear who smiled at Prowl,who returned the smile back...,JUST then a bunny bounced up to Fluttershy and tapped her hoove,"What is Angel?"asked Fluttershy, Angel only pointed to food and the water tap.

"Oh no..,I forgot got to feed you poor creatures and the one at the animal shelter"said Fluttershy,Prowl smiled and used his magic to help life the food and feed every animal NOT a single animal was left behind without food, Fluttershy watched in amazement and she knew that Twilight could do this BUT Prowl was doing it better and faster than a rhyme that Zecora can make,once all the animals were fed..,Prowl looked at Fluttershy who was still amazed,"Are you alright Fluttershy?"Prowl asked and Fluttershy just nodded not saying a word.

Wow Prowl is so cool and handsome,OMC did I just think that he was handsome?!?Fluttershy blushed thinking about Prowl as they walked towards the animal shelter BUT she stopped when she felt a hoove tap her on the shoulder,she looked back to lock eye's with a concerned Prowl,"Are you alright,Fluttershy?"he asked with his smooth voice,Fluttershy nodded forcing herself NOT to blush and replied"I'm fine",she continued to walk unknowingly that Prowl was smirking and whispering" She's a cutie".

Once at the animal shelter,Prowl and Fluttershy we're feeding all the animals,Fluttershy was currently feeding the giraffe while Prowl was feeding the birds and bears when Fluttershy heard a growl,she looked and saw timber wolves in th distance,she gasped and looked back at Prowl who too busy feeding the animals,she smiled and began to walk away,till she slipped away from Prowl's watch.

When Fluttershy looked back and saw that the timber wolves had gone deeper into the forest,she looked back making sure that Prowl didn't follow her,he didn't and she sighed with relief,looked back at the forest and walked in with bravery and fear,treading carefully and looking around,the forest was quite and still but the rustle of the trees made quite a sneeze,Fluttershy looked and saw the castle of the 2 sister's,she took a deep breath and walked towards the rubble,Fluttershy looked around what was left of the castle and saw that the ruins were rotting away.

"Maybe it was my imagination"whispered Fluttershy as she looked around and saw nothing but the rubble,she turned to go back to the shelter when she heard a growl and she looked to some of the rubble about to fall on her !!,she tried to move BUT was paralysed with fear,she closed her eye's waiting for her death BUT it never came, Fluttershy slowly opened her eye's too Prowl with his horn lit up and landing on his feet asking"Are you alright?"as like before Fluttershy could only nod in silence and whispered"Thank you".

 ** _WITH PINKIE PIE_**

"I'm gonna need chocolate,milk,gummy bears and coffee" Pinkie said as she was going to make a cake with ALL the oddest ingredients inside a cake,Jetfire smiled and happily grabbed the stuff that Pinkie needed,"Pinkie,dear are you in here?"asked a voice,Jetfire looked and saw Mrs Cake who had a sweet smile across her face and said"I see your working on the new cookie's and cake", Pinkie nodded and said"Yeah and then I'm gonna make a 5 crusted pie with 5 ingredients inside as a welcome to ponyville gift".

Jetfire chuckled and said"I think that we'll have a tummy ache",Pinkie giggled and said"I guess that's true",the 2 shared a laugh before Mrs Cake shook her head and said "Okay..,back to work you 2",and with that she walked away,Pinkie looked at Jetfire and asked"Do you have any idea as to what flavour your friends like?",Jetfire started to think before replying"Optimus likes blueberry,Ratchet likes cherry,Prowl likes raspberries,Bumblebee likes banana,Jetstorm likes grapes and I like apple",Pinkie smiled and started to go through the fridge.

( **SN:** Please note that these fruits are my favourite,so I had to use it for the pie.)

Pinkie threw each of the fruits that Jetfire said,she also made a rainbow crust and mixed the ingredients together, Jetfire was getting sugar and milk that he read on the list of ingredients needed for a pie,soon Pinkie poured the mixture into a tin and put it in the oven to cook,"Now time to clean this mess up"said Pinkie as Jetfire was covered in chocolate dust while Pinkie was covered in flour,"Great cleaning my favourite"Jetfire said sarcastically,Pinkie let out a giggle and said"Hard work doesn't have to boring you know..,just put a little music and it becomes a party! !".

( **PPN:** Yeah who wouldn't LOVE a party with music?.)

Jetfire looked to pinkie who grabbed a bunch of plates and jumped in the sink while starting to clean the dishes, "Feel the movement Jetfire"said Pinkie as she was mopping the floor while doing the magcrana,Jetfire blushed BUT decided to put away the dishes and threw it in with breaking a single plate,"Awesome moves"said Pinkie as she and Jetfire danced the whole they were cleaning up the mess.

 ** _WITH RARITY_**

Thank you,Jazzy dear for helping me with my store"said Rarity,Jazz smiled and said"Happy to help Rarity",Rarity giggled and said"Such a gentlcolt",she giggled again and continued to walk to her store only to stop,Jazz looked at her confused and asked"What's wrong?",Rarity growled and replied"IT'S Prince Blueblood!!",Jazz looked to a stallion that looked high class and about Rarity's refined taste in colt's.

"Ah,Rarity my sweet apple in my eye"said Prince Blue blood,Rarity growled again when he looked to Jazz and asked"And who is that monstrosity?",Rarity lit up her horn and sent Prince Blueblood a electronic blast,which JUST missed him by a few inches,"This monstrosity is my NEW and better than you ever were colt friend",Rarity growled and Prince Blueblood laughed and said"Oh Rarity,you don't even know a thing about him",Prince Blueblood started laughing again while Rarity simply JUST smirked and said"Fine I'll kiss him",Prince Blueblood stopped laughing.

Rarity smiled at Jazz before lightly kissing him on the lips, Prince Blueblood's jaw dropped and he couldn't believe what he was seeing,Rarity pulled away with a light blush across her face BUT with a smirk looking at Prince Blue blood's shocked face and saying"You we're saying?" ,Prince Blueblood growled and said"Maybe but you will take you're sorry behind and leave Ponyville",Prince Blueblood glared at Rarity and said"May you die of a broken heart"with that he walked away,Rarity looked back at Jazz and said"Please ignore him"and she walked into her shop.

 ** _WITH TWILIGHT_**

"So your giant good fighting robots called autobot's from the planet cybertron and you're fighting giant evil robots called the decepticon's...,is their anything I'm missing?" Twilight asked after Optimus had revealed what and who they really were,Optimus thought and shook his head before replying"I think that's all of it".

"Twilight,it's like the mirror dimension except the car's transform"said Spike,Twilight nodded and said"Yes and it's fascinating",Optimus chuckled and said"It's nothing special..,anyway what's the mirror dimension?",Twilight and Spike smiled at each other before Spike replied"It's sorta similar to your world BUT the car's don't transform and theirs not much bad guy's trying to take over the place",Optimus blinked and said"That's new",Twilight smiled and asked"Can you tell us of your history?", Optimus blinked but smiled and started to tell the history of cybertron.

 ** _THAT NIGHT_**

"Applejack was amazed by the history of us,she even made me an honouree Apple,so now I'm Bluk Apple"said Blulkhead with a smile across his face,Jetstorm smirked and said"I won a race against against Rain'bow Dashie and I think she's in pure shock",Ratchet grabbed a pillow that was near by and hit Jetstorm who laughed and ran from a pissed off Ratchet,Prowl smiled and said"I've never met another creature or pony that was into nature like I am..,I enjoyed Fluttershy's company".

"I have respect for Nurse Red Heart"said Ratchet as Jetstorm was tied to his bed,Jetfire sighed and untied his brother than brought a pie out,"Pinkie and I made this pie"said Jetstorm,they all took a peice and eat the pie,"T-t-this is so GOOD"said Bumblebee as he was eating more pie,Sari nodded in agreement and swolled the pie she was eating before saying"I agree with Bumblebee,this is good if not better than the ones we got at home",Optimus and his team laughed when they heard a knock at the door,Sari opened it too see Fluttershy wearing white roses in her head as a head garlen.

"Um..,sorry to interrupt you're fun time BUT..,um the girls and I were wondering if you'd like to watch the fireworks that Pinkie had set up for a welcome to ponyville gift from all of us"said Fluttershy as she sounded normally shy,Sari smiled and said"We'd love too",they ate the last bit of the pie before walking out and meeting with the other ponies that were present like Rarity,Twilight,Applejack,Rainbow and even Nurse Red Heart who each looked at each of Optimus's team with a smile across their faces.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S READY FOR SOME FIRE!!"exclaimed Pinkie as she had a match,the others laughed and sat down..,Fluttershy next to Prowl,Twilight next to Optimus, Applejack next to Bulkhead,Rainbow next to Jetfire,Rarity next to Jetstorm,Sari next to Bumblebee while Jetstorm waited for Pinkie to light the fireworks then sit next to him to see the fireworks,once Pinkie lit the fireworks she quickly sat down next to Jetstorm letting the fireworks do their magic.


End file.
